


You'll be in my heart

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, mention of hannah baker - Freeform, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: The wish all mother make is for their childreen to be happy and healty, when they face the hardest they want to make everything better. Carolyn Standall is no exception.Chalex Week day 2: Outsider perspective
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you Holy3Cake for being my beta reader! You made this all possible!

You'll be in my heart  
Phil Collins 

The wish all mothers would make when they hold their child for the first time is to make sure that they will be happy, healthy and loved unconditionally. To make sure that they will be alright and that they will be able to grow as their own person. It's starts when you see the + sign on the pregnancy test, then the sonograph that told you that you were a boy or a girl, the painful but overwhelming moment where they gave birth and hold you close to their heart for the first time. 

Carolyn Standall wans't an exception. She was blessed by two healty and wonderful boys. Peter the eldest, confident, sporty and extrovert and Alexander her baby more quiet, in to music and more to himselve. She was their for all the moments, the daycare, the first day of elementary school, project, sports competition, name it she always wanted to support them. 

Then, Alex started high school and then every nightmare a mother can make when she is finally asleep happens. She saw her son getting friends with Hannah and Jessica. Then they drifts appart when he started to date Jessica. She was a very strong girl. Carolyn wanted nothing more than hold her boy when Hannah commited suicide. She wanted to help her son in anyway because it's the horror for any parent to loose a child. She couldn't imagine the pain that Mrs. Baker was feeling. 

Than She learn, how deeply it's cut you to millions of pieces when your child, the one that you will always love is so hurt that the only way out is by taking is on life. When she learn that her baby boy had shot himself in the head, she couldn't breath. But you have to wake up every day and be strong for your child. Carolyn was with Alex every step of his revovery, seing is friendship with Zack helping more and more each day. Carolyn Standall knew that her son maybe wans't straight but for now she just wanted to be their for him. 

Than came Charlie St-George, She heard that name before, but when her son presented him as his boyfriend with a light in his eyes that she didn't saw in so long, she knew that her son was happy and that was all she needed. She just hold him and make sure Alex knew that she was happy for him and that Charlie will always be a part od their family.

All this memories came to Carolyn Standall as she watched her youngest son and his husband holding their baby boy. Charlie and Alex passed the last years in the adoption agency doing all the crazy paperwork required to adopt this sweet baby boy. The biological mother was a teenager alone who wanted to offer the best, so she chose Alex and Charlie. They were both already parent of Lilia in honor of Charlie’s mother’s name. Her grand-daughter was now 6 years old and she was bright and full of light. She was now the proud big sister of Henry Standall-St-George. Carolyn was so proud and so happy for her son and all she wanted was to see this smile on his face and she knew that Charlie was the reason the light was back in her son eyes. Then she felt a small grip on her dress, she looked down to see her grand-daughter rubbing her blues eyes. She was about to take her to bed when she saw Alex coming in their direction. 

"Lilia bug, I think it's time to go to bed." Alex said taking his daughter in his arms smiling at his mother. 

Carolyn watched him make his way to the little girl’s room and she smiled feeling a sob in her throat. She made her way to Charlie who was holding Henry and ask if she could hold him a little. Her son in law gladly accepted and gave her the new-born baby, Carolyn felt tears coming in her eyes as she rocked the baby boy. She was sitting on the couch when Alex reappeared from putting Lilia to bed. He sat next to his mom and without a word she understood and gave him back his son. 

"I'm so happy for the both of you, he is so precious and so beautiful and healthy." Carolyn said smiling  
"Thank you mom" Alex answered quietly and his mother sense that something was upsetting her son.  
"Are you alright, you know you can tell me anything, or you want me to get Charlie?" she said rubbing his back.  
"How can you guess all the time that something is bugging me?" Alex said with a sad smile.  
"Because that is a parent's job and I'm your mother, I love you so much" Carolyn said.  
"What if I don't do a god job mom, what if I can't make my kids as happy. I was so lucky to have you and dad. Charlie is just an amazing dad, he is perfect, but me... with everything... " Alex said finally expulsed his tough from his chest.  
"Oh honey, you know, when you become a parent, it's scary, it's overwhelming and it's life changing. But at the same time, it's the most powerful love on earth. The love you have for your child, it’s unconditional and will be their forever. Actually the day you meet your child i's the olny blind date that you know you will find love. Alex, you, and Charlie when through so much, passing college apart, forging your long-distance relationship, your trust in each other. Facing your only breakup and finding your way back to each other five months later. When I see you both I know that love exists. I'm lucky to have your father, but you and Charlie are a perfect balance and your treat each other as equals. Your relationship is healthy and that makes me so happy. That why I know that you will be able to overcome all the struggles and fights the life will put your way" Carolyn said with little tears rolling on her cheek.  
"Thank you, mom, but what if I can't show them to be happy, what if my TBI gets in the way" Alex argued back.  
"You have the best partner in your husband. Charlie love you so much. It's makes me so happy because you found the perfect person to be with you all lifelong. Plus, trust me you will learn as much from Henry and Lilia as they will learn from you. When you got Lilia six years ago everything was crazy and the court procedure to be able to keep her, you didn't have the time to process everything. With the arrival of Henry I understand, you are scared, but being scared is normal. They will give a strength you didn't know you possess. You are an amazing dad; honey. I know that my grands-kids are happy and lucky to have you and Charlie as parents." Carolyn finished, holding both her son and her grand-son in her arms rocking them.  
"Thank you, mom, for everything and for being the best grandma ever" Alex said with a watery smile.  
"Always sweetheart, I love you so much and I love Charlie too. You are both so good for each other and I know that with him, with Lilia and now with Henry, you will be happy." She said.  
"I love you too and they do make me the happiest I’ve ever been, you are right. Thank you, mom. I will put this little puppy to bed before he wakes up for his bottle." Alex said smiling kissing is mother cheek as he got up to the baby room. 

She made her way to the bathroom. When she passed in front of Henry room, she saw the baby boy in the crib. Charlie was hugging Alex tight from behind him it's their thing. Like Charlie said in his wedding vow; I will always hold you like the Titanic-King-of-the-world because you make me feel like the king of the world. Carolyn smiled. Everything will be fine, yes there always be difficulties, but Charlie and Alex could face them all and they could always count on her. All the parents want their kids to be happy and she know that now her wish was granted. Then Carolyn saw a beautiful picture of Charlie mom. She smile soflty because she knows that in heaven Lilia St-George is happy to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very personnal for me being a mom of three young kids. So I hope you like it and please thake the time to leave a Kudo or a little comment :) Thank you and see you tomorrow for the next story!


End file.
